They All Lived Happily Ever After
by princessblair
Summary: Eren comes home to the sound of Mikasa's whinings. PWP Don't let my lame attempt at titles fool you, this isn't for the faint hearted. Basically porn threesome and has too many trigger warnings.


Warnings: Yes, I have to start with these now. If you're not into threesome sex, it's never too late to leave as this is probably too much. If anything about sex offends you, please skip this as it is basically porn in heels. Seriously.

This is A/U, they're older so they kinda act a little OOC, but yeah this is how I picture them interacting with one another with regards to sex. Everyone had their kinks.

Okay, now first thing's first. I'm not sorry at all. lol. There is none- nada- nil- zero- zilch story of these three having glorious gratifying sex so I decided to make it. It's awful so if you don't like that kinda thing, meh, please feel free to exit. This is just basically porn, as I have mentioned and trust me even my ears had started to bleed after writing this. Anyway, if you're sure you'll stick around, have at it... enjoy!

Oh BTW, the story Armin is reading is "Story of O" by Pauline Réage.

* * *

"Armin—"

"Armin, just please—"

Mikasa's whining fills Eren's ears as soon as he enters the house they share. It had been a long day's work but coming home to her lust-induced whines were enough to get his blood pumping. He hangs his coat at their rack and removes his wet shoes to their appropriate place, padding his way to their living room as soon as he finishes.

The sight that greets him makes him grin widely.

Mikasa is tied up to a wooden chair, her wrists bound to the backrest and her ankles to the splays. Her button-down (which is always crisp and white), have probably lost all their buttons now as they are scattered at the floor beneath her feet. Her shirt is open but is still covering her breasts, no bra in sight.

Did she go to work without any underwear?

Their Mikasa is a kinky little minx. Her pencil skirt is pushed slightly higher, revealing her creamy white thighs. He tried to sneak a peek if her panties are in place but Armin's murmur interrupts him.

"Thus, he had thrust his hands and sex into her," Armin is situated just behind Mikasa. His lips were hovering dangerously close to her ear, his own pink tongue darting out just to give her a quick lick that resulted in her squirming on her seat.

"Please- just…" Mikasa begs once again, her rosy parted lips looked swollen. Eren assumes that it was Armin's doing as he was too far enjoying himself from the looks of it.

"Ransacked and ravaged her mouth and rear," Armin had now left Mikasa's ear and had trailed a path of open-mouthed kisses down the slope of her neck. She leans in to his kisses, thoroughly desperate for any sign of friction on her hot skin. Her face flushes as he sucked on the tender flesh just below her ear. That's it, that's where she's sensitive the most and both of the men knew it. She lets out another wanton moan. Armin leaves her burning skin to read another line of the book he is holding.

"But condescended only to place his lips upon her fingertips." His voice was low and husky, a paradox of his usual bubbly chatter. She loves it, the way he would speak to her as if he's worshiping her with his voice, it's unforgiving and sinful- she's sure she's going to drown.

"Do you want me to do that to you, Mikasa? Touch your sex?" Armin asks. His nose is carefully taking in her scent near her nape. Her scent is a mix of sweat and lust that is coming off in waves and it sends a light pulse on his cock.

She vigorously nods her head. "Yes, please…" She pleads. Mikasa arches her back to push her shirt out of the way but Armin presses a hand at the valley of her chest. He chuckles. The vibration of his laugh makes her pussy quiver in anticipation and he knows that.

"Not yet." Armin purrs and he steps away from Mikasa to admire his artwork. She is completely red from embarrassment and lust, her long black hair is now matted to her forehead and her eyes are fully blown with dark unadulterated want.

From his position, Eren is now sure Mikasa is not wearing any panties. Not because he can see her pussy but because of the stain her wetness is pooling around her seat. They must've been going at it for at least an hour if she was that horny.

Eren decisively walks towards Mikasa and her eyes widen at the sight of him, she licks her lips subconsciously. He nods towards Armin and the blonde man pushes his glasses aside to watch his two lovers interact.

"Eren, please… Armin won't—" She wasn't able to continue as Eren buries his hand inside her skirt to give her clit a fast flick. She thrashes on her bindings, Eren notes that her wrists are starting to welt. He was about to ask her if she was okay but her begging stopped him.

"I want to-" Her brain was too clouded with lust to be able to create coherent sentences. She had wanted so many things at once but no one was giving it to her.

"You want to what, Mikasa?" Armin prods. He is sitting on their couch adjacent to her position. His legs are crossed, hiding his obvious erection.

"Fuck me, please." Tears start to stain the corner of her eyes but none of the men in the room pay her any mind. They both knew that she likes the games they play on her, after all, the evidence is leaking at the chair.

Eren turns to Armin. "What brought this on?" He asks. Armin gives him a shrug.

"She was masturbating when I got home. I didn't like it." He explains. Mikasa whimpers underneath Eren and her cries were now grating on his cock full on. He faces her once more and cups her cheeks lovingly.

"What did we tell you about jacking off?" He says crudely. She gives another pathetic whimper as his eyes scold her silently.

"I'm sor-sorry. Please just…" Armin laughs from behind and strides back towards her. "She's very polite when she's deprived, isn't she?" Eren chuckles with him and nods his head in agreement. Mikasa gives another tug on her bindings as she grabs the attention of her two men in front of her. They deliberately ignored her.

"So you thought reading to her would be an appropriate punishment?"

"Look at her creaming herself." Crouching at her eye level, the blonde man dips one of his fingers inside her and promptly pushes it out right away. He shows his finger to Eren, it's dripping. The dark haired man wastes no time in licking his finger clean, moaning at the sweet and salty taste of Mikasa as he sucks Armin's finger dry. Mikasa watches the both of them with cloudy eyes.

Eren leaves Armin's finger to press a kiss on the man's mouth. It's hungry and demanding and neither of them back out. Eren's tongue shoves itself inside Armin, it leaves no nook undiscovered as it angrily seeks his taste through a kiss. Armin responds in his own sweet way, sweet but fighting dominance at the same time. His tongue is gentler; it coaxes Eren's mouth with tender firmness that makes the taller man moan.

Eren removes Armin's shirt as he kisses him. His fingers work their way through his buttons, carefully removing them unlike what Armin had done to Mikasa's clothes. When all the buttons were undone, he pushes the offending garment off the smaller man's shoulders.

Mikasa moans at the sight of Armin's toned body and she squirms once again.

He lets his hands trail Armin's sides. Goosebumps flash on Armin's skin and he smiles in their kiss, loving the way Armin responds to his touches. He pulls away from his mouth and fingers Armin's belt. Eren drops to his knees and looks up to make sure Armin likes what he saw.

After hearing Armin's growl, he took it as a sign to remove his belt. He unbuttons his trousers, his wrists brushes past the blonde's cock that earns him a languid moan from above. He smiles to himself.

"I'm just as horny as she is. Her moans are driving me wild." Armin demands. As if on cue, Mikasa makes her presence known and makes it a point to let out a long drawl. They ignore her once more.

Eren tugs on Armin's boxers and urges the man to step away from his clothes. He complies, his hard cock now sticking obnoxiously in the air. Most likely because of the teasing he had done, the head of cock was slightly blue and his face was just about ready to burst.

Since he was already kneeling in front of Armin, he gives the head a light flick with his tongue.

Armin growls in pleasure, Mikasa moans in desperation and Eren chuckles in amusement.

Really, the two had brought this upon themselves.

He wasn't one to be cruel though, he stands up from his position and gestures Armin to push out his hands on either side of Mikasa's chair. He obeys, his ass now sticking up in the air, cheeks spread wide for his mercy.

Armin's cock is leaking just as much pre-cum as Mikasa and it pleases Eren. He doesn't make a move to touch the blonde man, however, and instead he looks at Mikasa.

"Let's see just how wet you are." He dips three fingers inside her with ease. They glide in seamlessly as if she had been ready for him hours ago. He pulls it out just as swift as he had entered them and he checks it. It's dripping and he's satisfied.

He moves behind Armin and without preamble he inserts one drenched finger inside the blonde. Armin yelps in surprise but as soon as Eren starts pumping it, he moans and pushes back. Eren grabs his waist to stop him from moving too much as he enters another drenched finger inside him. He scissors his fingers, searching for that elusive spot.

Armin moans loudly as soon as Eren hits his prostate. Just as he had started building a pace, he enters his third finger inside Armin and he lets his hands stretch him. They stay still for a moment, breaths shallow and frequent; they bask in contentment as they feel each other.

"Stay still, okay?" Eren murmurs on Armin's skin as he trails soft kisses at the small of his back. He nods in reply as Eren's hands leave his puckered hole, he whines in complaint but he doesn't move from his position. He hears a cap being unscrewed and his eyes glint in anticipation.

Eren lifts his chin to face towards him, leaning his face to give him a kiss. It's more passionate than angry; it's almost as if Eren's asking permission from the kiss. Armin gives his reply with just as much gusto; he meets every lick the other man gives. Eren's hands cradles the back of his neck tightly, securing him in place as he leaves Armin's mouth to suck the flesh underneath his jaw. His teeth pull on the skin, his mouth sucking the flesh, tongue poking it into sensitivity. He feels Armin's throat vibrate on his lips as he gives the other man his mark. He smiles at his handiwork when a purplish blue bruise has bloomed in its wake.

He stations himself behind Armin once again. Eren's eyes meets Mikasa's as he undresses himself slowly. Their eyes never leave each other. Eren tugs his necktie away along with his belt. He doesn't bother with the buttons of his shirt and instead he pulls it over his head, impatience winning over. His pants are pushed aside with very little elegance and his boxers follows suit.

Mikasa moans at the sight of her two lover's cocks in front of her. Her mouth parches in thirst for them, she doesn't care how- in her mouth, pussy or ass… hell even her hands; she just wants them now but neither are eager to give her what she wants. She tells herself to wait just a little bit more; they'll reward her if she does.

Eren lathers a thick amount of lube on his cock as his hands slick it slightly. One of his hands finds its way to Armin's dick and he curls it around the length of it.

"Do you want our cocks, Mikasa?" Armin asks breathlessly. She moans at his dirty talk, he isn't a one to indulge in such perversions but when it comes to her he would gladly do so. She's well aware of the fact that he's only doing it for her.

"Yes," She answers, her eyes mentally fucking the living daylights out of them. She watches Eren pump Armin's cock faster; the blonde man's forearms are now shaking at the side of her head.

Eren drops his hand away from Armin and before he could protest Eren enters him in one rapid movement that makes Armin scream in both pain and pleasure. Eren presses apologetic kisses on his shoulders as he allows the blonde to get used to his width.

Armin could feel Eren's cock pulsing inside him; it was sensational-the way that his tight hole could feel the veins on the other man's cock. When he was sure that he had already adjusted, he pushes himself against Eren's cock and the man took it as a cue to move inside him slowly.

Armin wasn't patient enough for loving sex today, though. He kept on clenching his walls around Eren to encourage him to pound faster but Eren was having none of it.

"Faster." He demands. Eren grips his hips tight in response, to stop him from impaling himself senselessly on him. He growls.

"You two are so greedy today. Aren't you?" Eren asks the both of them. Armin had just about had enough of it as he pulls Eren's hands, dragging him closer as the blonde man moves towards Mikasa. She looks at Armin questioningly.

"Suck it." He orders. She looks at his dick hungrily and didn't need to be told twice as she takes him on her mouth. Eren continues to fuck him from behind slowly as Mikasa's mouth sucks the head of his cock proficiently. She swirls her tongue around him that had made his eyes roll at the back of his head. Since Mikasa knew they loved it when she moans around their cock, she hums lightly, the vibrations send delicious waves of shock throughout Armin's body.

She longed to pump him with her hands but the painful digging of cloth on her wrists reminds her that her movements are limited. Nonetheless, she aims to please Armin so she takes him full on, deep throating him like a pro. She relaxes her jaw as she bobs her head to match Eren's steady pace, Armin's hands had laced inside her long black locks. He jerks her head faster since he was able to control her and she lets him use her head, her mouth watering at the thought of his cum dribbling down her throat. She could see that Armin was close to his orgasm, his toes were curling, his thrusts on her mouth were faster and his grip on her hair was already painful. Still, she didn't mind, taking what she could get just as long as she gets to touch them.

"Stop."

Eren halts his hips from moving as Armin pulls away from Mikasa's eager mouth. Armin faces towards him, eyes half-lidded with desire and red tinting his cheeks.

"Untie her. I want to cum inside her." Armin instructs Eren. He nods in reply as he crouches down to relieve her of her painful bindings. With each release, he kisses the furious red welts that the bindings had left, murmuring sweet nothings on her raw skin. When her wrists were finally released she buries her hands inside Eren's brown hair and tugs him in for a kiss. He kisses her tenderly pulling her closer towards him, hoisting both of their weights as they stand up together. Armin kneads her ass cheeks lightly.

She moans appreciatively at their attention.

Eren removes her shirt completely revealing her bared pink nipples for his view. He bows down to latch his mouth on them, sucking them with gusto as he rolls the buds on his tongue. She grabs his shoulders for support as chills of pleasure break through her skin.

Armin spreads her ass apart much like what Eren had done to him a while ago. He reaches out for the bottle of lube, the sounds of flesh being sucked and Mikasa's lewd whimpers filling their ears.

He smiles as he teases the entrance of her ass, her whimpers had sharply turned into gasps of pathetic begging. Never had he thought that his kink would be hearing or seeing Mikasa practically drooling for sex. It turned him on to no end at the sight of Mikasa on her knees crying out for any sort of touch.

Finally giving her a bit of mercy, he enters two fingers inside her right away. She flinches in pain but unlike Armin, she cradles herself lower on his hands, finding the pain pleasurable than frightening. He lets her bounce herself on his fingers while Eren is still fondling her tits, his one hand squeezing both of them while his mouth nibbles on her left breast.

Tears start to pour on her cheeks now at the overwhelming sensations she is feeling. Her ass is wonderfully being filled by Armin while Eren's hands had left her breasts to massage her inner thighs, drawing closer to her core. She cries out when his fingers briefly rubs her clit but he retracts it just as fast.

Upon hearing her cries, Armin enters another finger inside her that stretches her completely. His cock is begging for release as well, so it doesn't take long for him to remove his hand to slick his cock with a wad of lubricant. Equally impatient, Armin buries himself balls deep inside her and more tears drip down her cheeks. Eren notices and wipes them away.

"Does it hurt, princess?" He asks her fondly. She shakes her head and clears the air right away, "No, it feels perfect."

He nods in understanding and he pushes a finger inside her pussy as Armin slowly moves inside her tight hole. Even if they had done this a ton of times before, she would never tire of having both of them give her their lavish concentrations and she swells in it.

Eren pushes one of his fingers in and out of her; his other hand is gently rubbing her swollen clit. Her brain couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure they're giving her, her head lolling at her shoulders as the two men work with every sensitive nerve she has.

Armin pinches her nipples hard and she clenches her walls around him. Drool starts to dribble on her chin, her brain entering the first stages of lust-induced coma and Eren stops his hands. He stands up and gives her a quick peck on her lips as he curls one of her legs around his waist.

She abides as he enters her wet pussy.

The three of them moan loudly at the intrusion, all of them feeling each other through her thin walls. Armin had stopped his hips and waits for Mikasa to adjust to the girth of the both of them. Even if she claims she's used to it, he knows from research that it will still be painful for her, so they allow her some breathing room even if they're at the brink of madness due to her tightness.

She loves the feeling of being filled on both of her holes and the fact that Armin had overworked her already, she knew she wasn't going to last long. She jerks her hips slightly.

"Please don't hold back. Fuck me." She had sounded too slutty for her own good but neither man had minded. They move inside her with the same antagonizing pace that drives her insane with want. Her eyes are hazy and if they don't move faster she swears to god she will—

She bounces her hips on both of their cocks to urge them to go rough on her.

Eren was the first to snap, his mental morality was always the first to break anyway. He pounds into her pussy mercilessly just as she had requested and Armin feels his thrusts through her walls. He follows suit, matching the pace Eren had set for him.

She was tight—too tight—oh so tight; that both men could feel every shake she makes, every push the other man makes. It was heaven for the three of them and no one wanted to come just yet.

Of course it wasn't really up to them, even if they had wanted to do this for hours to no end, Mikasa was simply over-exerted at this point.

She was the first to come; her walls tighten at their dicks, her eyes water more as she could see clouds of orgasm at the brink of her eyes. Her stomach clenches in delight as she rides her wonderful, long drawn-out orgasm as her two men thrust into her holes in an unforgiving manner.

Her tight hold on his cock had led Armin to his own ecstasy, hot shots of cum spurting inside his Mikasa. He thrusts faster into her as his eyes squeezed close, the pleasure of feeling both of his lovers was simply too much on him. He settles his mouth at the slope of her shoulders and he gives her skin a light nip as he continues pounding inside her.

Eren watches the two orgasm together. He holds himself back just a little bit to enjoy the look of pure pleasure on their faces. Mikasa's face is now drenched in tears, her lips parted in shallow pants of breath. She's quite noisy as she cums, she shouts both of their names into oblivion and her pussy squeezes him brilliantly. Armin is silently riding his orgasm, giving Mikasa little marks of teeth on her shoulders to hold back his own scream. He lightly murmurs both of their names as his cum drips at her thighs; her ass hole had simply had too much. Armin doesn't pull away even after his ecstasy, and instead he lets her revel into the feeling of being filled completely.

She loves it.

When Eren is satisfied that the both of them are done, he lifts both of Mikasa's legs to coil them around his waist and Armin holds her bottom as support. He greedily hastens his speed, hammering inside her hot hole frantically as he searches for his own release. Mikasa encourages him as she pinches his nipples with her fingernails and her sweet whispers egg him on.

"That's it baby, come for me." She croons softly. Her vaginal muscles hug him tightly to give him more friction to work on and he finds that sweet spot.

His eyes seek hers, asking her permission to come inside her. She nods and smiles.

He releases his cum, his warm essence filling her. He mindlessly uses her body to pleasure himself, enjoying the way she fits him, loving the way he still feels Armin inside her.

He comes down from his high a few seconds later. Her thighs are coated with more sperm now as he releases her legs from his waist. They all try to catch their breath and Armin gives Eren a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Welcome home." He greets.

* * *

*wets bed like Mikasa* I'm not even sorry at the least. Bonus cookie points of you can guess their kinks :D


End file.
